yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Theft Auto III
Grand Theft Auto III is a 2001 open world action-adventure video game developed by DMA Design (now Rockstar North), and published by Rockstar Games. It is the first 3D title in the ''Grand Theft Auto'' series. It was released in October 2001 for the PlayStation 2, May 2002 for Windows, in November 2003 for the Xbox and in November 2010 for OS X. It was made available on Steam on January 4, 2008 and on the Mac App Store on August 18, 2011. It was released on iOS and Android on December 15, 2011, and on the PlayStation 3 in September 2012. The game is preceded by Grand Theft Auto 2 and succeeded by Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. GTA III is set in modern Liberty City, a fictional metropolitan city quoted as "the worst place in America". The game follows the story of a criminal named ClaudeDespite being officially nameless in Grand Theft Auto III, the player character's name is later revealed to be Claude in a brief cameo in the series' later game, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Hackers have also discovered that the name Claude exists internally within the programming of Grand Theft Auto III. who was betrayed by his girlfriend in a bank heist and begins to work his way up the crime ladder of the city before confronting her. GTA lll is composed of elements from driving games and third-person shooters. The game's concept and gameplay, coupled with the use of a 3D game engine for the first time in the series, contributed to Grand Theft Auto III s positive reception upon its release; it became 2001's top-selling video game and is cited as a landmark in video games for its far-reaching influence within the industry. GTA III s success was a significant factor in the series' subsequent popularity; as of 2008, five GTA prequels set before events in GTA III have been released, particularly Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories which revisits GTA III's setting just three years prior. GTA III's violent and sexual content has also been the source of public concern and controversy. According to Metacritic, GTA III and Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 both hold an average critic score of 97 out of 100, making them the highest-rated PlayStation 2 games of all time. One Star : At a one star wanted level, any police officer that spots the player will give chase and attempt to arrest him. The police will attempt to knock the player down with their fists (in GTA III) and nightsticks (in other 3D Era games). They also do not shoot unless they are threatened by the player. An exception to this rule is if you are inaccessible to the police officer; for example if you are standing on top of a vehicle, he will pull out his gun and start shooting (in GTA San Andreas, if you are holding a gun or a thrown weapon, officers will shoot at you, and also if you run over an officer without killing him, on the other hand, standing out of the officer's access will not make him fire). : Police cars will follow the player, but they can be easily outrun. If the player stays out of sight and does not commit any further crimes, a one-star wanted level expires on its own. If the player is on foot, police will exit their vehicle and chase you on foot. : A one-star wanted level is attained by committing the following minor crimes. Many of these will not immediately result in a wanted level unless a police officer is around to witness them or multiple offenses are committed in quick succession. * Attacking and/or killing pedestrians in public. * Attacking a police officer without firearms, or knocking them over in a car without killing them. * Damaging and/or destroying a vehicle in public. * Attacking or shooting a police vehicle (always results in a wanted level even when out of sight, doesn't trigger with the Police Maverick or FBI/Army vehicles) * Crashing into a police vehicle (crashing into an empty/parked police car will not result in a wanted level) * Discharging a firearm in public (including drive-by shooting) * Using a Molotov Cocktail in public * Carjacking or stealing parked vehicles within a certain proximity from a police officer (no wanted level is given if the vehicle is locked, including police cars). This includes the vehicles used for the courier missions. * Attempting to steal a police vehicle with an officer inside * Driving a vehicle with the alarm going off near an officer Two Stars : At a two-star wanted level, the police start actively searching for the player. Officers now shoot to kill, including when you're unarmed, and each patrol car is occupied by two officers. Officers in cars now give chase rather than simply follow behind and often try to overtake or spin the player out. On water, armed police boats give chase. : Two wanted stars are attained by: * Aiming a gun at a police officer (in GTA San Andreas you will get only one star) * Injuring and/or killing 2 or more police officers (even killing only one is mostly enough) * Destroying many cars at once * Killing many people in a short period of time * Continuing to beat, shoot a dead officer or detonate explosives next to his corpse. Running over the corpse with a car may also contribute to this. Three Stars : At a three-star wanted level, pursuing police vehicles become more aggressive, driving at maximum speed, and the police will also begin to set up armed roadblocks on main roads. A police helicopter is also called in to assist and its crew follows the player, putting a spotlight on the protagonist, shooting at the player via an invisible machine gun on the fuselage if they get a clear shot and hilariously addressing the player over a loudspeaker, as well rappelling down four SWAT officers. Excluding GTA III and GTA San Andreas, police officers begin to deploy spike strips to puncture the player's tires, making driving difficult. In GTA San Andreas, if you are on foot and a police car spots you, one of the two officers will use a shotgun instead of a pistol. Additionally, in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, undercover 'Vice Squad' detectives armed with Uzis and driving Cheetahs also give chase. In GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories, police officers will deploy Spike Strips from the side of the road, intent on puncturing your tires. Three wanted stars are attained by: *Continuing to retaliate against law enforcement (evading capture or death by any means) * Continuing to cause collateral damage (killing civilians and destroying vehicles by any means) Four Stars : At a four-star wanted level, the police will drive more aggressively and will even attempt to run you over if you are on foot. SWAT teams will now join the case. SWAT members wear body armor and are armed with Uzi sub-machine guns. Roadblocks now consist of the heavier and larger SWAT vans, making them more difficult to ram through. The pursuing police helicopter fires at the player more frequently and, from GTA Vice City onwards, rappels SWAT members down to the player's location. In GTA San Andreas, the police helicopter is joined by a News Chopper, and military jets now pursue and attempt to shoot down the player if he is flying an aircraft. : Four wanted stars are attained by: :* Continuing to retaliate against law enforcement :* Continuing to cause collateral damage